Simple Pleasures, Falling Feathers
by silent-five
Summary: Imagine if Michael and Maria had met of their own accord and not through Max and Liz. Here's how I think it should have went down.


Title :: Simple Pleasures, Falling Feathers  
Author :: Jessie teh Fangirl.  
Pairing :: Roswell's Michael & Maria aka Candy  
Rating :: PG-13  
Summary :: Imagine if Michael and Maria had met of their own accord and not through Max and Liz. Here's how I think it should have went down.  
Author's Note :: I'm taking a little C/C break as they are royally pissing me off lately. My poor Charlay is getting the short straw and it saddens me... but I digress.

This fic is my first attempt at Candyage! Uh, win? It was also inspired by the song "Feathers" by the Kidney Thieves. I could just picture this while thing playing out to the beat of the song. I recommend a download if you have the chance!

X --- X --- X

Michael's feet carried him block after block of their own accord. He didn't know where they were taking him but he was powerless to resist. Something was pulling him down the shadowed streets of Roswell, laying out an unknown but oddly distinct course before him.

He rarely found himself in this part of town; it was teeming with people, most of which were older than he, especially at this time of night. The streets were lined with bars and clubs, the throbbing beat of both the live and simulated music inside shattering the stillness of the night.

One particular club caught his focus, although in reality there was nothing about it that made it different from any building surrounding it. It was a trendy place that Michael had only set foot in on a handful of occasions, mostly when Isabel dragged him there. Lots of kids from his school went there on the weekends. It was pretty much the only place they could legally permiate.

It was completely against his anti-social nature, but some unseen force lured him into the club, past a large sign that advertised the Kidney Thieves as the night's live entertainment. Their hardcore techno sound could be heard a half a block away. Not Michael's usual cup of musical tea, but not all together unpleasent.

The band, mostly clad in leather on the well-lit stage, started up a new song with a slower beat as soon as he stepped onto the cement floor of the crowded club. The place was packed to the ceiling, the smell of heat clinging to the air from the close proximity of it's occupants. The dance floor was overflowing with scantily clad girls, each vying for the attentions of the male populace with their seductive dance moves.

One girl caught Michael's eyes straight away. He'd seen her before at school but had neglected to catch her name. As soon as he saw her, every other girl in the room, no, every other person in the room seemed to dissapear. The world now consisted of only the two of them and the pulsating beat of the song, of which Michael was now painfully aware.

It was weird how different the girl looked to him tonight; it was like he was seeing her for the first time. He'd always thought she was kind of cute, although he was loathe to admit it to anyone, but tonight she was downright sexy.

Her long hair was streaked with blonde hilights that caught the blinking lights and created a halo around her head as she tossed it from side to side. The clothes that graced her figure were barely there but for some indescribable reason failed to look skanky like they would on so many other girls her age. One could tell from looking at her, even if, like Michael they had no experience in the area, that she was a fashionable and quirky dresser.

She was ready to party in a black skirt that showed off her perfect, slender legs, paired with black stiletto boots that probably belonged to her mother. Her shirt was a low hanging, halter style that showed off her arms and a blissful expanse of her back. It was covered in metallic sequins that cast little fairy lights on the people around her like a disco ball. Her lips were full and painted red, mouthing the words to the song as she moved in sync with the bass.

Michael's eyes refused to tear away, captivated by this one girl. He circled around the dance floor like a predator that had spotted his prey. There was hunger in his gleaming brown eyes. If she could sense his fascination with her, she wasn't letting on. In fact, her eyes remained closed, her long lashes creating shadows on her cheeks from the overhead lights. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and Michael was taken with the desire to catch it between his teeth. Without being told, his feet brought him closer and closer to her.

On impulse, he slid into place behind her. He had no choice; he just did it. There was no doubt in his mind, no panic about the fact that she had no idea who he was or that he didn't know how to dance. All that mattered in that moment was being close to her.

To his surprise, she merely continued to dance. The only indication that she even knew he was there was the way she took his arms and wrapped them around her midsection, laying her hands on top of his. After this, she let the beat take her once more and Michael followed, molding his tall form around her petite one as her hips swayed back and forth.

She leaned into him, her head sprawling across his shoulder. He could feel her hot breath against his neck and it sent delicious shivers down his spine. Her lips quirked up at the corners, creating a devilish grin that made her that much more appealing. Michael's jeans seemed more constricting all of the sudden, especially since every movement she made brought her closer to him. But he wasn't complaining, not in the least.

Unable to stop himself, Michael bent his head down, slowly closing the almost non-exsistent distance between their faces. When their lips finally touched, he could have sworn he died and went to heaven. Her lips were like scarlett silk across his. The kiss was slow and steady at first but soon gained momentum, both participants fuelled by an unexplicable fire. The girl turned in his arms, fighting not to lose contact with his mouth as he nipped playfully at her bottom lip. She let out a quiet moan, one just for him as he kissed the corner of her lips.

Even their kiss was in time with the unwavering beat that floated on the air as their tongues clashed, duelling with fervor. Their hands clutched at each other, desperate to achieve as much skin to skin contact as humanly possible. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against him as her hands found their way into his long, messy hair.

A long moment passed before either of them had the incentive to break the kiss, however, the need for oxygen made it a necessity. When they pried their lips apart, both of them breathing heavily, their foreheads remained pressed together. They couldn't rid themselves completely of contact. As it was, their lips were beginning to ghost over one another again.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open and Michael got a good look at them. Brown met hazel and suddenly Michael seemed to blink out of exsistence, transported instantly to another time and place deep within him... or maybe within her, he wasn't too sure. Flashes of a little girl flew before his inner eye, catching him off guard but creating a bond between them that not even the kiss had been able to match. The collage of images, like some sort of photo album in his brain, lasted only seconds but at the same time seemed to last forever.

He tried to shake off the new experience. He'd looked many other girls in the eye but nothing like that had ever happened. She was different.

"I'm Michael," he said, finally speaking. Their lips were scant inches apart once again.

"I'm Maria," she replied. Her voice and her name suited her; deep and rich but very feminie at the same time. 

"Very nice to meet you," Michael said, smirking into their second kiss.

X --- THE END --- X 


End file.
